1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor processing. More particularly, this invention relates to a processing system and method of distributing fluid therein to facilitate sequential deposition of films on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the uniformity of layers deposited on substrates having increasingly larger surface areas. These same factors in combination with new materials also provide higher integration of circuits per unit area of the substrate. As circuit integration increases, the need for greater uniformity and process control regarding layer thickness rises. As a result, various technologies have been developed to deposit layers on substrates in a cost-effective manner, while maintaining control over the characteristics of the layer. Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) is a common deposition processes employed for depositing layers on a substrate. CVD is a flux-dependent deposition technique that requires precise control of the substrate temperature and precursors introduced into the processing chamber in order to produce a desired layer of uniform thickness. These requirements become more critical as substrate size increases, creating a need for more complexity in chamber design and fluid flow technique to maintain adequate uniformity.
A variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage is a sequential deposition technique known as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD). ALD has steps of chemisorption that deposit monolayers of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. To that end, a pulse of a first reactive precursor is introduced into a processing chamber to deposit a first monolayer of molecules on a substrate disposed in the processing chamber. A pulse of a second reactive precursor is introduced into the processing chamber to form an additional monolayer of molecules adjacent to the first monolayer of molecules. In this manner, a layer is formed on a substrate by alternatingly pulsing an appropriate reactive precursor into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is separated by an inert fluid purge to provide a new atomic layer additive to previous deposited layers to form a uniform layer on the substrate. The cycle is repeated to form the layer to a desired thickness. A drawback with ALD techniques is that the deposition rate is much lower than typical CVD techniques.
A need exists, therefore, to reduce the time required to deposit films employing sequential deposition techniques.
Provided is a lid for a semiconductor system, an exemplary embodiment of which includes a support having opposed first and second opposed surfaces, with valve coupled to the first surface. A baffle plate is mounted to the second surface. The valve is coupled to the support to direct a flow of fluid along a path in an original direction and at an injection velocity. The baffle plate is disposed in the path to disperse the flow of fluid in a plane extending transversely to the original direction.